W1200
The Winchester Model 1200 is a pump-action shotgun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player In the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare single player campaign, the W1200 shotgun is used for door breaching. Gaz uses the W1200 shotgun in the mission Crew Expendable, while Lt. Vasquez uses a unique W1200 without the fixed stock. These shorter shotguns are often used by the military as breaching shotguns and are loaded with specialized breaching shells. The W1200 shotgun is found in the missions Charlie Don't Surf, The Bog, One Shot, One Kill, and The Sins of the Father. Multiplayer In Call of Duty 4 multiplayer, the W1200 shotgun is the first shotgun available (Rank 2, when the Demolitions default class is unlocked), and can be modified with a Red Dot Sight and Foregrip. The W1200 is superior to most weapons in close quarters combat because of the high amount of damage per shell, which usually amounts to one-shot kills, with the exception of players using Juggernaut. Despite the slow rate of fire due to the pump-action, the W1200 can still be used to engage multiple enemies at close range. However, rate of fire can be accelerated by aiming through the iron sights, firing, and then going off the iron sight approximately 0.88 seconds after firing (which is relatively right after the shot is fired), and then repeating the process. If done correctly, the rate of fire is doubled, creating a Double Tap effect. When the W1200 is combined with the Double Tap perk, the W1200's pumping speed is increased, resulting in a faster rate of fire and higher recoil. The Steady Aim perk reduces the spread of the buckshot, increasing the W1200's accuracy in close to mid-range combat. The main disadvantage of the W1200 is its ineffectiveness in mid to long-range firefights. Unlike other weapons, shotguns (W1200 and M1014) will not inflict damage beyond a certain range. Thus, players using shotguns tend to stay in narrow or indoor areas. It also has fairly high recoil which takes a while to reset, making second shots with it fairly difficult. The grip attachment lowers the recoil, making shots a lot more accurate. Image:pumpshotty_4.png|Regular Image:pumpshottyiron_4.png|Ironsight view File:W1200custom 4.png|Vasquez's custom W1200. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The W1200 was first confirmed to be in the game when it was seen in the original trailers for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Like the M1911, although it is featured in-game, it is only usable in the Museum level. However, unlike the M1911, it cannot be found in the display case with the other guns and is only found on the bodies of dead NPC's which the player can kill. It is never even seen in any other singleplayer level. The W1200 seems to have been replaced by the SPAS-12 for multiplayer and singleplayer use. If the W1200 had been included in Multiplayer, it would have been a tactically superior shotgun when compared to the SPAS-12 as it has nearly double the rate of fire of the SPAS-12. File:W1200 6.png|The W1200 w1200 in mw2.jpg|The W1200 in MW2 Trivia *The picture of it in the Create-A-Class page lacks the rear iron sight. *The W1200, Dragunov, and the M1911 are the only guns to appear in singleplayer but not multiplayer in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *To get the W1200 in the Museum level in Modern Warfare 2, you must kill a friendly soldier in the room you spawn in. He's in the first exhibit on the left, with an M1014. Take his gun, and run out to the other hall with people in the exhibits (NOT the vehicle hall). Wait a few seconds, and go back to the first room. If you're lucky, the soldier will have spawned with the W1200 in his hand, and you can kill him to take it. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Shotguns Category:American Weapons